His Sister, Adopted
by angelica.n.cortez
Summary: Ciel was sent to a small house in the country side. This was to investigate the recent disappearance of children. The he meets Sister Holly and the children who live with her. They all seem to have some characteristics that make them unique. Especially Adda von Muller, who seems to have a connection in the case. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please be gentle with me.


_**Hey guys its me again I haven't really had inspiration in a long time but finally after a long period of time I finally had some hope you like. I own nothing. But the ocs used in here.**_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Britain, and everything seemed normal, well not entirely. " AHHH!" A scream sounded from the Phantomhive manor, which seemed normal to the residents. In the kitchen Meyrin was on the floor surrounded by broken plates and bowls, Meyrin herself was groaning in pain. She soon stopped when she saw the broken tableware,

" Ah! Oh no mister Sebastian is not going to be pleased when he sees this!" she panicked. Soon Finnian came rushing, to see where the scream came from, and he saw Meyrin running around saying how she needed to find a broom.

" Meyrin are you okay?" Finnian said confused by what he was seeing. Meyrin just continued what she was doing,

" No! If Sebastian finds out about this then-" " If I find out about what Meyrin?" Said a calm and suave voice.

Meyrin jumped and turned to see Sebastian staring at her. " S-Sebastian w-well y-y-you see." Mayrin stuttered pointing to the mess.

Sebastian sighed and shooed her off, " Don't worry I shall fix this, but please do be more careful in the future." he assured as he did this.

After that he soon went to prepare a treat for his master, when he went to the kitchen he saw Bardroy holding a stick of dynamite, trying to light it. Bardroy saw Sebastian and turned to him, " Oh, hey Sebastian." He greeted casually like he wasn't just about to blow up the kitchen.

Sebastian walked towards him and took the dynamite from him, which made Bardroy shout " Hey!", as he went to throw it away somewhere where no one would be able to find it.

" Bardroy, I have told you not to destroy the kitchen. So why do you insist on doing it?" Sebastian asked looking slightly annoyed with the chef.

" Well the time it takes to cook the meal is way to long so I thought I'd, well, speed it up." the chef explained not looking at the demon. Sebastian just sighed and took over the cooking.

After Sebastian finished making the meal ,that looked like it belonged to a fancy restaurant, he headed up to his masters office. When he entered Ciel looked up from the papers he was reading and looked at his butler.

" Today's lunch is steak with a side of vegetable, roast potatoes, and Yorkshire pudding. The tea is white tea and the dessert is black forest cake." Sebastian explained, as he set the food down.

" Thank you. Anything else on today's agenda." Ciel asked his butler.

Sebastian smirked at his Master's monotone voice.

" Aside from today's lessons ,there seems to a letter from the queen." Sebastian pulled out the letter and handed it to the young master.

Ciel opened the letter and read it silently. When he was finished he sighed and looked at his butler.

" The Queen wants us to go to Gloucestershire to look into something about a slavery ring." he told his butler in a serious tone.

" Tell the other staff to get there things ready for tomorrow." he then ordered the demon.

" Why are they coming along with us, Master?" the butler asked with a smirk. He already knew what his master was going to say.

" Because I don't want to come back and find the mansion destroyed." Ciel deadpanned.

Sebastian just nodded and went to do so.

The next day everyone was loading their suitcase on to the carriage. It was somewhat difficult due to the luggage not being properly secured, thanks to Bard. But soon everything was taken care of and they started their journey.

It took a few days and stops but they finally were there.

The sight was absolutely breath taking. Miles and miles of green grass and animals grazing. The lakes were sparkling and they children were outside playing.

" So Master did the queen already find a place for us to stay?" Sebastian questioned his master.

" Yes she said that it was the home of sister Holly. It should be the house with a green fence and a brass plate that has the number 23 on it." Ciel replied.

And they found the house exactly like the note said it would look.

The house was two stories high. It was white with a blue roof. Around the house was flowers of many different colors. It looked like it was perfect place for a young nun to live.

" Wow, so this is what a common country house looks like here." a familiar yet annoying voice.

Ciel shocked but frustrated turned around to see prince Soma and his servant Agni standing near another carriage.

" What the hell are you to doing here!?" he exclaimed in annoyance.

" We noticed that everyone was going somewhere so we decided to come along." Soma admitted, not at all intimidated by Ciel's anger.

Before Ciel could even reply there was a child's scream.

Everyone turned to see a little boy on top of a running goat. The goat was also being chased down. It was being chased down by a group of kids. Well make that kids and teenagers.

" Ahh! Make it stop!" the little boy shouted with tears in his eyes.

The goat was running towards Ciel and his group. Sebastian was going to stop the wild goat but someone beat him to it.

It was a young woman. She jumped in front of the group and waited with open arms.

The goat saw this as a challenge and increased its speed. But it never got a chance to hit her, for she head butted it when it was close enough to her. It fell to the ground with a thud.

The boy who was on it, burst into sobs and ran towards the girl. He clung to her as she patted his head and reassured him that it was over.

The young woman was 5'10" in height, curvaceous and well endowed in the chest area. She has wavy black hair with bangs that covered her eyes, plump lips, with milky white skin. She wore a blue apron dress that stopped at her knees and straw sandals. Just to sum it all up, she was beautiful.

Ciel broke the silence that was in the air by clearing his throat.

" You must be sister Holly. My-" but Ciel was cut off by a giggle and snickering.

The group of teens and kids snickered, while the girl laughed. When she calmed down she explained who she was.

" My name is Adda von Muller . I am not sister Holly. I am merely a resident of the house along with the rest of the family."

" So, um,, where's sister Holly then?" Bard asked.

" I am right here." another voice spoke.

They saw that it was another woman, but she was different.

She had blond hair with sparkling blue eyes, red painted lips, and slightly sun kissed skin. She wore a brown dress that stopped at her ankles and black boots with a white apron.

" Hello, you must be Ciel Phantomhive. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Holly Mason. My, I didn't think you would bring so many guests." she introduced.

After the whole fiasco with the goat everyone went inside the house. There Holly and Ciel discussed the whole situation involving the slavery.

" I heard from people that they go after the healthy looking children. This means that they get bigger prices for each child. There, the children are used for hard labor." Holly explained as Sebastian wrote it down.

" So when was the most recent kidnapping?" Ciel questioned.

" It was about a month ago. A little boy was playing outside for a little while one day. But When the mother called for him to come inside, he didn't show up. We searched everywhere, for many weeks but couldn't find him." she recalled.

" Where the any signs that these children were kidnapped? Any patterns?" he asked further.

" Well yes. The kidnapper always leaves one sign. it's a small card with, what looks like a cows skull surrounded by Latin writing." Holly's voice sounded like a whisper now.

" Thank you, that will be all." Ciel thanked softly.

Holly, Ciel, and Sebastian soon walked into the main room. Where Everyone was listening to Soma talk about The gods and goddesses of India.

" Kids could you please help me cook Lunch?" Holly called out. Which caused all of the children to cheer and run to the kitchen. But Holly walked towards Bard.

" Would you like to help too? You are the chef after all." She smiled.

Hearing the title Chef made him run to the kitchen. And also made Sebastian and Ciel

Nervous.

But things seemed well when lunch was called. The lunch was simple it was spaghetti, with salad, rolls, and for dessert was sugar coated pound cake. The kids and workers were enjoying it. Bard was blushing from the praises from the kids and Holly.

Before they started eating, Holly had introduced each one of the kids. There was Michael, Rose, Calliope, Harold, Carlos, Dolly, Nicolas, Sarah, Thomas, Allen, Arthur, Anita, Richard, Fang, Calypso, Miracle, Mary Beth, and Adda.

" Wow I can't believe you had so many kids" awed in amazement.

" Well to be honest were aren't her kids." the one named Harold replied.

He Had red hair, blue eyes and slightly pale skin. He was as tall as a sixteen year old.

" Its true! Once upon a time, we were kids of the street." Dolly spoke with a cheerful voice.

She had Choppy blond hair, tanned skin, green eyes, and was taller than Harold

" But then Sister Holly found us and gave us a home." Anita added.

So far Anita was strangely intimidating. She was the size of a regular twelve year old, she had severely pale skin, with Maroon eyes and platinum blond hair.

Ciel noticed that her eyes were pointed in his direction. But not in an awe look. No she was down right glaring at the young master, who was sitting next to Adda.

Soon the subject was changed to something about Phantomhive.

" So what is Phantomhive anyway?" Adda asked in pure confusion.

This confused the guest greatly.

" You've never heard of Phantomhive toy corporation?" Finny questioned.

" No, actually were haven't. We have an old toy shop that makes their own toys and sells them to the children of this area." Molly stated, readjusting her glasses.

She had brown hair and eyes, with sun kissed skin. She looked about eighteen.

Ciel looked at Adda looking at confirmation. She nodded with a shrug of her shoulders. This just intensified the glare Anita was sending to Ciel.

After Lunch, Holly asked if Ciel and his friends would help with harvesting fruit for the market I town. Ciel politely declined saying that he needed to investigate more.

He already had pictures of the scenes of the kidnappings. He even saw the card in the pictures. But what did these children have in common, besides being healthy.

While Ciel was trying to piece things together, he didn't notice the pair of sad eyes looking at him the through the crack in the door.

 **Well that's chapter one. I hope it's good. Please be gentle with some of you advice. Bye-Bye** **J**


End file.
